


208. silver linings

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [44]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena and Sarah try very hard to bake a cake. It goes...uh, it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	208. silver linings

“Well,” Sarah says, staring at the ruined mess of what should be a cake on the counter. “It could be worse.”

Helena blinks at her. She blinks at the cake (which is black, and smoking, and somehow malevolent). She blinks at Sarah again. “How.”

“Could have…crumbled?” Sarah says weakly.

As if wholly out of spite, the cake chooses that moment to collapse.

“…shite.”

“ _Sestra_ ,” Helena says slowly, “have you ever…baked a cake. Before this.”

“Tried once, when I was eleven,” Sarah says. “Not since then.”

Both of them glumly take a moment to reflect on the fact that Helena should have asked her this before they tried baking the cake. The moment ends. They resume staring at the carcass.

“We could frost it?” Sarah says. “’cause then they’ll have bitten into the cake and it’s too late, yeah?”

“Sarah,” Helena says dourly, “the frosting is bad. We are bad at frosting.”

“What, no it’s not,” Sarah says, “lemme just—” she swipes a finger into the bowl and makes a sound that is definitely a very vivid BLUH. She spits into the sink a little. It’s Alison’s sink. They had to wait until Alison went to her knitting circle so that they could sneak in and steal her kitchen. Helena had to bribe Gemma. In short, this is all a terrible disaster.

“ _O_ kay,” Helena says, sounding newly determined. She slaps both hands on the counter. “Can we…bake another cake.”

“No way in hell,” Sarah says. Helena shoots her a look. Sarah doesn’t waver. She holds up a hand – still partially coated in what could charitably be called “frosting” – and starts ticking things off. “We don’t have time. We messed up all the bloody eggs, so we don’t have eggs. Also, there’s no way I’m gonna bake another bloody cake.”

“What are your good ideas, then!” Helena says. “What are we going to do!”

“Buy a cake,” Sarah says. “We have all the bloody – dishes everywhere, we just dump this cake somewhere and buy a cake and it looks like we made the cake.”

Helena’s face is smashed into a crumpled expression of discontent. “ _Sestra_ Alison hates grocery store cakes. She says they taste like sadness. That is why we had to _make_ the cake, Sarah.”

“Yeah, like she’ll be able to tell,” Sarah mutters. At Helena’s expression Sarah splays both hands, mutters, “ _Sorry_ , shite.” She goes back to looking at the cake. “Dunno what to tell you then, _sestra_.”

The cake crumbles a little more, apparently just to demonstrate that it can. Helena – optimistically – picks up a chunk in one hand and bites into it. (It’s difficult, because her teeth barely puncture it, but she perserveres.) She chews contemplatively. “No,” she says. “No, this is not good cake.”

“We _knew_ that,” Sarah says slowly. “You didn’t have to—” but Helena has picked up another handful and is eating that too. The expression on her face says she doesn’t really know _why_ she’s doing it, but she has started down this path and isn’t turning around _now_.

Sarah sighs, and breaks off a chunk of cake. She chews it. “Holy shit,” she says. “We made cement.”

“And ashes,” Helena says glumly. They both do their best to chew.

“New plan,” Sarah says through a mouthful of despair. “We wash the dishes, hide the dishes, and then run.”

Helena nods. “I like this plan. I don’t think we should – come back here. For, mm. Years.”

“Great,” Sarah says. “Solid.” She holds out a fist. Helena stares at it, and then picks up a piece of cake and slowly presses it into Sarah’s knuckles.

It cuts Sarah’s knuckles open, and they start bleeding. Because of course they do.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they give the cake to Rachel, because it's Rachel's soulmate. #otp
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
